


Tailored by Finch (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: For a moment I wondered why they chose to do their tailored fitting with the lights off, but of course it's because it's more romantic that way. Digital painting.





	Tailored by Finch (Fanart)




End file.
